


Skye and Ward Reunited again

by Bebe558



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Forgiveness, Redemption, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebe558/pseuds/Bebe558
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been tree months Since Wards betrayal and release from prison and all he wants to do is apologies to Skye.  The only problem is Skye won't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skye and Ward Reunited again

"Skye I'm".....

"Save your excuses for some one who cares." Skye snapped at him

Ever since ward was released from prison three years ago, all Ward wanted to do was apologies to Skye.

But she would never let him.

"Skye" Ward tried again but it was useless, Skye was interrupting him for the second time again.

"Ward, I don't want to hear it. All you ever do is lie, lie lie lie. I am sick of it. We believed you fitzsimmons believed you, and you know what you did to them throw them out of an airplane. Ward I never ever want to see your face again just leave me alone."

Ward stood there helplessly as Skye turned to leave. He knew he had to say something before she was gone for good.

"Skye" Ward pleaded. "Please just listen to me."

"Why Grant, so you can just lie to me again."

The use of his first name made his heart beat even louder.

"I am so sorry Skye, I Didn't mean to hurt you. You are the only good thing in my life of darkness. I love you with all of my heart and I want you back Skye I need you more than I need air. I would die for you Skye. The only reason why I am still living is because I want to see you. Please, please, please give me a second chance Skye."

Skye stared at him in silence.

Then she stared to cry.

"Why are you crying Skye."

"Because I love you too." Skye whispered softly

Then Ward did something he didn't do in over three months.

He kissed her.

It was a magical, loving kiss.

At that moment Skye knew that she wanted to give Ward a second chance. They kept on kissing for what felt like forever.

Then they stopped kissing and started rubbing each other's noses.

It felt like such a wonder full moment until......

They heard laughter from the door way and saw......

Fitz, Simmons and Tripp in the door way giggling.

"Why are you hear" Skye said as her cheeks turned rose red.

"We wanted to see if you two love birds were getting back together." Said Tripp innocently. 

"And you were" Simmons said in a high pitched voice.

Fitz just stood there starring at the ground not saying anything.

Skye gave them a look which scared them, and they all ran away, leaving Skye and Ward alone again just like they liked it.

"Sorry about them." Skye said.

"It's not your fault." Ward whispered into her ear lightly.

"I know at least it wasn't Coulson, or worst , May." Skye said giggling 

Ward then leaned over and then kissed Skye again on the neck, which made Skye laugh.

"Ok robot, wanna go play battle ship like we did in the good old days."

"Yes I would love to dear."

And with that Skye and Ward walked away holding hands with the biggest smile on there faces.

THE END


End file.
